


Remember me

by Aqua111



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Memories, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua111/pseuds/Aqua111
Summary: Gene thinks back to the time with Eric Carr. Slight hint of romance.





	Remember me

A dull sky, drizzle all the day, not the best weather to get out. There were hardly any people on the cemetery. But he also didn't want too much audience at the moment. As if anyone would have recognised him right now. He was just wearing ordinary jeans, a t-shirt with Kiss print on it … and the Fox make-up. Others would have thought him as another crazy fan. Not even Paul would have realised who was really hiding behind that outfit.  
  
Gene knelt down in front of the memorial. It said "Paul Caravello" in big letters, beneath a bit smaller "Eric Carr, 1950 – 1991"  
Why on earth did he have them to leave so early? There still were so many things undone, so many things unsaid. Especially for Gene.  
He still could remember the day he saw Eric for the first time. A small figure with more hair on his head than any other human being should have on the whole body. And he played his heart our, beat the drums as if he wanted to kill them and left three Kiss members stunned with wide opened mouths and eyes. The best – and fastest – drummer they had heard so far.  
  
But he wasn't just a good drummer. He was also a nice and kind guy. Was there even a single human being who did not like him? And there was something fascinating about him – at least Gene thought so, and he didn't even know what it was. Maybe because he seemed to be so full of life and could cheer up anyone around him, maybe because he also could be serious if there was need to be and was a good listener, or maybe it was the way he behaved around the fans – like he still was a fan himself, just a fan with the big luck to stand on the same stage as his beloved band.  
  
Gene's thoughts wandered off to another scene that had got kinda stuck in his head. It was right before the press conference where they wanted to announce their new drummer.  
Ace and Paul already had left the room. Gene was still checking his costume and Eric applied the last bit of his make-up.  
"Uhm, can you give it a look? Is this looking good?"  
The demon went over to the dressing table and took a careful look at Eric's make-up. He still had problems with it sometimes but he insisted on trying it alone because the others applied their make-ups all by themselves as well.  
"Hm, it's nice, just a little bit to correct…"  
He sat down beside to do the last few adjustments. The first time they were so close to each other. Gene felt Eric's gaze on him and suddenly his hand started trembling - he could hardly apply any make-up. Why was he so nervous? He couldn't explain it but somehow he wished he could stay in the dressing room with Eric forever, doing nothing more than staring into those dark eyes. He nearly had forgotten about the make-up.  
The door slammed open.  
"It's starting in a few minutes. Are you two ready?"  
"Damn, Paul! I've nearly ruined his make-up." Gene had jumped up again. His heart was racing and he felt caught although he had no reason for that. There was nothing wrong with helping another member and Paul sure wouldn't read his mind. But still… "Never ever storm in all of sudden again. You could at least have knocked before."  
"Well, sorry. I never thought you were such a scared cat. Stage fever?"  
"Heck, we have to announce that we've found a 'replacement' for Peter. He had fans too and we might lose some."  
"If our fans really wanted to jump off they already did when Peter left."  
"Oh yeah, and besides our rookie will earn us some new fans as well." Gene grinned. "Alright, we'll come in a few seconds. Just let me finish this."  
After Paul's interruption he couldn't do much more than quickly get Eric's make-up done and then leave the dressing room with him. But those few calm seconds he had before were enough to feel Eric's strange magic upon him. And in all of those years they had together he couldn't break free of that attraction anymore and he also never wanted to.  
  
If it hadn't been for photo posing Gene never got so close to the Fox again without arousing suspicion. But no, there was another time. He now could clearly remember.  
Eric had slept in beside him while sitting in the jet and his had slowly had sunken onto Gene's shoulder. Paul and Bruce could hardly suppress their chuckles. And Gene himself couldn't help but stare. He suddenly wished Paul and Bruce into another plane, just wanted to be alone in this jet with the little fuzzy-head.  
Curls were falling into Eric's face. Gene wanted to brush them back again, wanted to carefully let his fingers run through the Fox's hair, at least once. But he couldn't, not in front of the others. So he just grinned and playfully twitched a wisp of Eric's hair. It was less suspicious and at least he could touch him.  
  
But not only good things were burned into his head. He could also remember the day Eric started coughing up blood, the surgeries and the fight against the cancer. He had fought, had stayed strong until the bitter end and still lost. Why had someone so full of life to die so early?  
  
Gene lit a candle and carefully put it in front of the grave before leaving again. His candle had the Japanese sign for "chikara" written on it. The name of one of their albums which was only sold in Japan. But that was not the only reason why he had chosen it. "Chikara" means strength, power. For Gene "chikara" meant "Eric Carr".


End file.
